The field of the present invention is disc brake mechanisms for vehicles.
Disc brakes over the past several years have come to be generally employed on many vehicles, both automobiles and motorcycles. Because of the nature of such systems, it is relatively important to provide a rigid mounting for the caliper and brake pads. At the same time, the caliper must actuate and the pads move to effect the braking action. In constructing such systems, attention must be directed to the prevention of both linear motion and twisting motion of the pads in the direction of motion of the associated brake disc when braking. Additionally, as the parts must move into and out of braking action, wear must be avoided which would otherwise result in the aforementioned linear and twisting motion upon braking.
Heretofore disc brake systems have generally employed a caliper which is fixed to the vehicle on a support. The caliper in turn supports the brake pads. Thus, the support for rigidly positioning the pads is also the structure which is employed to actuate the braking motion. Close tolerance parts and expensive material must be employed to insure proper operation and adequate longevity of such systems. Furthermore, such systems tend to be large and heavy, detrimental aspects for any system carried as unsprung weight on a motorcycle.